The X-Files: Fight the Future
Mulder and Scully uncover a government conspiracy attempting to hide the truth about an alien colonization of Earth. Summary In 35,000 B.C., two cavemen follow a set of strange tracks across a snowy plain in North Texas. Entering a cave, they are attacked by an alien that left the tracks. Although one of the men is killed, the other manages to injure the creature. However, a thick, black substance pours out of the alien as it lies dormant on a rock. The remaining man touches the substance with a primitive torch made from wood and soon discovers that he is covered in it. As the substance begins to move over him, he grunts and roars in intense agony. Thousands of years later, in present day North Texas, a boy called Stevie falls into a large pit in the ground. Three of his friends gather round the top of the pit, gazing down at Stevie with concern. One child thinks that the pit might be a cave. Soon, Stevie finds a human skull that he shows to his friends. He also mentions that a lot more bones are in the pit. He slowly examines the skull, which has a hole at the back. Suddenly, he notices that he is standing in a puddle of the black substance. Puzzled that his shoes are stuck to the substance and that the puddle is growing larger, Stevie drops the skull. He coughs as small, worm-like anomalies crawl beneath his skin and up to his eyes. Frightened by Stevie's odd appearance, his friends run away, fleeing from the top of the pit to a nearby residential area in Blackwood County. Later that day, two fire engines from the County Fire Department arrive at the top of the pit. Fire Captain Miles Cooles exits one of the vehicles and runs towards the cave. Turning back to the fire engines, he orders his officers to bring him a 14 foot long ladder. Soon, two fire fighters, Danny and T.C., climb down the ladder into the pit. Using his radio, Cooles reports the location of the rescue situation to officers in Dallas. He also uses the radio to ask T.C. for a situation report, but no one responds. Consequently, he advises Danny to check T.C.'s radio before ordering two other officers, Glenn and Sal, to enter the cave. Later, a helicopter from Dallas arrives at the scene and HAZMAT suited men in white exit the aircraft, carrying a bubble litter. A doctor named Ben Bronschweig also exits the craft and notices a group of civilians clustered near the helicopter. He tells Cooles to move the civilians further away from the scene and the observers eventually comply. Cooles informs Doctor Bronschweig of the situation as they walk towards the cave. They watch as the HAZMAT team carry Stevie to the helicopter inside the bubble litter. Bronschweig seems extremely concerned as the boy's paralyzed body passes him. However, Cooles' only concern is for his officers in the pit. As the helicopter takes flight with Stevie aboard, a fleet of unmarked, white trucks arrive and surround the fire engines. Cooles is puzzled as Broncheig walks away. Near one of the trucks, the doctor phones his boss and tells him that the impossible scenario that they have never planned for is imminent. Background Information A working title of this movie was X-Files: Blackwood. A commonly used tagline of this movie was Fight the Future. However, this line was often written close to the movie's title, leading some people to believe that the tagline was a part of the movie's title. The movie is both a continuation of the episode before it and a stand-alone film. Similarly, it can be understood by both fans and viewers who have never seen "The X-Files" before. Cast *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully *John Neville as The Well-Manicured Man *William B. Davis as The Cigarette-Smoking Man *Martin Landau as Alvin Kurtzweil, MD *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner *Jeffrey DeMunn as Ben Bronschweig, M.D. *Blythe Danner as Jana Cassidy *Terry O'Quinn as Darius Michaud *Armin Mueller-Stahl as Conrad Strughold *Lucas Black as Stevie *Chris Fennell as Boy #2 *Cody Newton as Boy #3 *Blake Stokes as Boy #4 *Dean Haglund as Richard 'Ringo' Langly *Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers *Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike *Don S. Williams as First Elder *George Murdock as Second Elder *Michael Shamus Wiles as Black-Haired Man *Craig Davis as Primitive #1 *Carrick O'Quinn as Primitive #2 *Tom Woodruff Jr. as Creature #1 *Gregory B. Ballora as Creature #2 *Ted King as FBI Agent on Roof *Luis Beckford as FBI Agent *Steve Rankin as Field Agent *Gary Grubbs as Fire Captain Miles Cooles *Steven M. Gagnon as Last Agent Out *Lawrence Joshua as D.C. Cop #1 *Glendon Rich as Police Investigator *Gunther Jenson as Security Guard *Scott Smith as Technician *Ian Ruskin as Well-Manicured Man's Valet *Paul Welterlen as Control Room Operator *Joel Traywick as Young Naval Guard *Milton Johns as British Valet *Paul Tuerpé as Paramedic #1 *Michael A. Krawic as Paramedic #2 *Larry Rippenkroeger as Towncar Driver *Josh McLaglen as Buzz Mibee *Randy Hall as Windbreakered Agent *T.C. Badalato as Fireman *Amine Zary as Tunisian *David W. Paris as Pilot *Jason Beghe as FBI Man at Bomb Site (uncredited) *Glenne Headly as Barmaid (uncredited) *Vanessa Morley as Young Samantha Mulder (uncredited) *Mitch Toles as Security Guard #2 (uncredited) *Marcus Turner as Young Fox Mulder (uncredited) Category:X-Files episodes